and They Lived Happily Ever After
by ItsGrell
Summary: "TSUBAKI TSUBAKI LET DOWN YOUR HAIR FOR THE GREATEST PRINCE BLACKSTAR!" so much for being quiet. A TsuStar fanfic which is a parody of Tangled. I do not own Tangled or Soul Eater *cries*
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a gracious King and Queen. The King and Queen were kind and loving rulers, and cared only about their people._

_However even though their lives were perfect, they longed for a child. Many days and many nights the Queen prayed for a child. At last her prayers were answered. They were ecstatic with joy! Everything they ever wanted would come true! _

_Sadly though, at the end of her pregnancy, the Queen fell ill. The only way to save her would be to find a magic flower that promised ever-lasting youth. The King sent out his forces with the orders to find that flower no matter what._

_The troops travelled to a mysterious island where the flower was supposedly hidden. On this island, they weren't the only ones who knew about the flower. _

_A young woman was furious that these intruders were trying to take HER flower. Wanting to keep the flower's power for herself, she tried to hide the flower but failed. The troops found it easily and took it back to their King. _

_The flower saved the Queen and she had a beautiful baby girl with jet black hair. She was as delicate and beautiful as a flower. So she was named Tsubaki after the camilla flower._

_One night in Tsubaki's nursery, a window creaked open. The young women, much older now, had snuck in. She crept towards the girl with evil in her eyes. As she reached the cradle, she felt the magic of the flower. Grinning widely she took out a sharp blade and cut off a lock of the baby's hair. It shrivelled and turned to dust. The women gasped and in a split second, she grabbed the little princess and leaped out the window with her. The King and Queen heard some noise and raced to the nursery where Tsubaki was already gone. The Queen threw herself over the cradle and wailed in despair and wept for what seemed like years. _

_They spent many years trying to find their precious daughter but with no luck. She was hidden where no one could find her._

_This is the story of Tsubaki. The girl with magic hair._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything to do with it. I also do not own Tangled which this is a parody of! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi There! Welcome to my Fanfic of Black*StarxTsubaki. I made it a parody of Tangled because I thought it would be cute! So Please Enjoy!**_

_**Black star: HAHAHA YAHOO! THE WRITER DOESNT OWN SOUL EATER OR TANGLED! HAHAHA HOW COULD SHE OWN A BIG STAR LIKE ME?**_

_**Tsubaki: Blackstar...**_

_**Anyways on with the story!**_

18 Years later

Tsubaki sighed, looking out her window. "18 years I have been locked up in this tower. 18 years with Mother Arachne. I've been here for 18 years, why can't I just escape?" She thought to herself looking out her cramped window. She was stuck here in this tower, forever. ' No I can't think that way", she thought standing up," Mother takes care of me and protects me from the world. I know what I will do! I will busy myself" So then began Tsubaki's typical day.

First she cleaned the tower. She started by mopping up the dusty floor. The floorboards creaked as she scrubbed and cleaned. When she finished the floor shone like diamonds and the floors rich auburn color was bright and vibrant. She dusted the pale, beige brick walls and her precious bookshelf. Then she rearranged the furniture and did the laundry.

" Today is a busy day" Tsubaki thought to herself happily. Of course she knew that she was lying to herself. Ever since she was a child all she wanted was to escape this life. Slowly she walked in front of a mirror and examined herself. Her hair was jet black and was silky and smooth. Of course it was also so long that it hung from the rafters of the tower and was still able to touch the floor. She also had deep blue eyes that shone and sparkled. She examined her pale skin and her drab, boring dress. She wore a yellow, floor length gown. "Well I'm nothing special, just as mother says" Tsubaki thought sadly. Suddenly she had a burst of inspiration. She rushed over to a red curtain which hung covering a full wall. She threw it back and there it was, her masterpiece. The wall was covered in paintings, from classic like the starry night sky or creative like a drawing of the outside world. The outside world to her, was a clear, blue, shining sky with fluffy clouds. The grass was perfectly green and the trees stood tall and proud. Oh how she wished she could visit this world. Suddenly she took her paintbrush and began to paint. The painting was her leaving the tower and escaping to freedom. "This is it!" Tsubaki thought determinedly," I will ask Mother tonight to let me leave!"

" Oh Tsubaki", a smug voice called, "Let down your hair". "Coming Mother!" Tsubaki called back as she quickly hid her paintings. She rushed over to the window of the room and tied her long, flowing hair onto a pulley. " Tsubaki, go faster. You know how I hate to wait" The voice said sharply. " Yes I'm very sorry" Tsubaki called out, pulling on her hair to hoist her mother up. "Well that took long enough!" The voice reprimanded. Tsubaki looked over to her mother and bowed apologetically. Mother Arachne only grimaced. Her black, graying hair was tied up into a tight bun and her face had annoyance all over it. Her outfit was a lacy black dress. Arachne also had a corset that was squeezed so tight that her breasts were overflowing the dress. The sleeves were black fishnet and the bottom of the dress was short and sexual. Her face looked tired and wrinkled. "You need to be faster Tsubaki, but as I am feeling very tired I believe that I need to brush your hair. Sit." She demanded. "Of course" Tsubaki sat down and Arachne began to brush her hair. "Flower, Gleam and Glow let your power shine, turn back the clock to bring back what once was mine" Tsubaki sang. Suddenly her hair began to glow and Arachne's wrinkles and gray hair disappeared. "Ah much better" Arachne sighed happily. "Mother, I must ask you something" Tsubaki said, quivering. "Well then spit it out" she said sharply, admiring herself in a mirror. "M-m-m- may... I LEAVE THE TOWER TO FIND A LIFE OF MY OWN?" Tsubaki blurted out. Arachne's face darkened and she slowly turned to Tsubaki. " I cannot believe you would ask that", Arachne said angrily, " You can't leave. It is too dangerous. There are thieves and robbers and what not! They will all only use you for your magic hair. Tsubaki I am the only one you can trust!" "Mother please, I want to live life" Tsubaki pleaded. "No, this discussion is over. Now what is for dinner?" Arachne asked coldly. Tsubaki only sighed and looked down. "Stuck here, never escaping, guess that's my life" Tsubaki thought holding back tears.

_**Alright Chapter 2 done! Thank you all to my amazing reviewers! You guys seriously blew me away! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now it's time for the person you have all been waiting for... BLACKSTAR!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled**_

"HAHAHA! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR WILL GET HIS FAME AND FORTUNE!" a voice screamed out. There on the top of the castle was a blue-haired man screaming his head off. "Shut up you asymmetrical idiot! If we want the crown jewels, you're going to have to be silent!" another boy whispered furiously. He had black hair that had three white stripes on the left but none on the right. "Ya Blackstar. You're being so uncool" The other guy whispered. This guy had white hair and red eyes. "Sorry Soul, Kid! But after today we are going to be rich! And then I will truly surpass the gods and become Prince Blackstar!" The man named Blackstar yelled. Blackstar had spiky blue hair and dark eyes. He had a tattoo on his shoulder of a star. His attire was black assassin top and white Capri's. Soul had on a black t-shirt and black Capri's. Kid was incredibly formal and wore a black suit. "Now let's steal the tiara and get out of here!" Soul whispered. Slowly they opened the skylight window on the roof of the castle. Directly below them were the crown jewels. "Lower me down boys" Blackstar whispered. They tied him up and quietly lowered him down. He got closer and closer to the lost princess's tiara and snatched it. "YAHOO! YOU ALL GOT TRICKED BY THE GREATEST ASSASIN BLACKSTAR!" He yelled as he got pulled up. "YOU IDIOT" Soul yelled as all the guards whipped around and shouted angrily. Blackstar put the tiara in the satchel and began to run. Soul and Kid followed. They slid down the Palace roof and landed securely on the ground. They raced across the bridge with the royal guard on their heels. Leading the chase was a high energy guard and stallion. It was a black haired woman with glasses. "Go Maka! Faster! Catch those thieves!" Azuza roared. The blond stallion obeyed, galloping faster. The chase went through the forest until the thieves reached a dead end. It was a large cliff that dropped into the valley. "Alright boys! Hoist me up and then I'll pull you guys over!" Blackstar yelled urgently. "Give us the satchel" Soul replied suspiciously. Blackstar handed over the satchel grudgingly and they began to hoist him up. Once Blackstar reached the top, Kid held out his hand to be pulled over. " Sorry Kid, I got places I need to be" Blackstar said grinning widely as he showed of the satchel. " BLACKSTAR!" The two other thieves howled as he ran off. "Crap! I have nowhere else to run and hide!" Blackstar thought backing up into a wall of green moss. Suddenly he fell backwards through the wall and into a hidden grotto. "What the-?" Blackstar thought until he saw the tower! "AHA! The perfect place to hide" he thought as he ran over and began to climb the tower.

_**Haha looks like the two will meet! As always Review and tell me your thoughts**_

_**Signed ItsGrell**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome to my story! Please read and review and follow **____** Time for my disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled...:( **_

"Ugh! Why is this tower so huge", Blackstar groaned, "A big star like me shouldn't have to be subjected to such labour!" He climbed and climbed for what seemed like hours when he finally reached the window opening. He swung his leg over the edge and tumbled into the room. "HAHAHA! Finally! Alone at-"He began but was cut off by being hit with a frying pan. He collapsed on the floor. Tsubaki stood behind him, visibly frightened and holding a large metal frying pan. Her large blue eyes looked curiously at the intruder. "Well he doesn't look too scary. In fact he's kind of cute" Tsubaki thought to herself blushing. "Wait! I can't think like that! Mother told me if anyone enters the tower I must alert her", Tsubaki thought. Tsubaki dragged the man across the room to her closet. She tried running and ramming him inside it. That didn't work. She then tried to lift him but he was too heavy. Finally after what seems like hours of trying, she managed to lock him up in the closet. He was still out cold. "I feel really bad about this, I mean it really wasn't right of me to just lock him up" Tsubaki thought ashamedly. " Tsubaki! Let down your hair!" The sing-song voice of her mother called. Quickly she ran to the window and put her hair on the pulley and hoisted her mother up. " Listen Mother, I really would like-" " If this is about the leaving the tower, you are not allowed" Arachne said sharply. " Please if you would just listen to me for a moment" Tsubaki pleaded, inching towards the closet. "Tsubaki! You are not leaving! For one you couldn't handle yourself out there and two I forbid it!" Arachne responded with anger. Suddenly Tsubaki began to get angry. Her insides churned and her whole body almost started shaking with anger. " Can't handle myself! CAN"T HANDLE MYSELF! I am a grown woman!" Tsubaki thought angrily but suppressed her anger. " Fine mother", she spoke with clenched fists," But I would like you to get me new paints, please" " Tsubaki, that is a three day journey" Arachne said wearily. "I-I just thought it was a better idea" Tsubaki said, acting pitiful. Arachne walked over to Tsubaki and pulled her close. "My dear, I will go if it means you'll never leave"

Tsubaki waved goodbye to Arachne as she lowered her down. As soon as her mother was out of her sight, she devised her plan.

_**WOW! I feel like this story is doing pretty good **_____

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**ItsGrell**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright Time for out two love interests to meet 3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled**_

Blackstar awoke, groggy and confused. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair. "What?", He thought groggily," WAIT! I'M TIED UP! Wait, is this hair?" He looked at his tied wrists, feet, and chest. The material used to tie him was black and silky. "Why is it so hair like?" He said aloud. Blackstar began to struggle. He squirmed and wiggled, trying to cut or snap the hair. "Don't struggle! It will just make things worse" A delicate voice called from the rafters. Suddenly a shadowy figure leaped down from the rafters. Blackstar sat there, seething with rage, ready to face his captor. As his captor entered the light, his jaw dropped. " Y-y-you're a girl!" He shrieked. Not to mention that she was hot. The girl had a tall, willowy body with a very full figure. Her black hair was long and hung from the rafters. "How does she have such long hair?" Blackstar thought curiously. Her beautiful, dark blue eyes stared at him curiously. She wore a very plain yellow gown with yellow lace." I'm sorry" the delicate voice spoke, breaking Blackstar out of his trance. "Wha-?" He began. She gracefully walked over to him and bowed. " My name is Tsubaki, I am very sorry to tie you up but I needed to be sure you didn't leave." Tsubaki apologized. "WELL! I guess a big star like me can forgive a little mortal like you! HAHAHAHA" Blackstar laughed. Tsubaki smiled. " Now I have a proposition, take me with you far away from this tower!" Tsubaki smiled happily. "Ummm NO! I have business to attend to elsewhere, without a deadweight!" Blackstar said, scowling at the idiot girl. " Please take me", Tsubaki pleaded running up to him, so that her face was inches from his, " Please take me with you! I need to leave this horrid place" "Listen, Why don't you just let me out of your hair and I will be on my way" Blackstar suggested avoiding the topic. Tsubaki only sighed. "I wished it wouldn't have to come to this", Tsubaki said sadly, "If you don't help me escape, the satchel gets it. And don't bother trying to find it! You could rip this tower apart but without me, You. Will. Never. Find. It" Blackstar seethed. "FINE! Just give me the satchel!" He grumbled. " REALLY?" Tsubaki shrieked happily. She ran and threw her arms around Blackstar causing him to blush. " I promise I will give your satchel as soon as you get me away from this place" She said, squeezing him tightly. Blackstar tentatively put his arms around her. "No problem. I mean I could always use you as sacrifice"

_**Bad Blackstar! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Please read and review.**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love ItsGrell**_

_**Alright now to continue on! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled.**_

"Are you coming down? We don't have all day" Blackstar yelled as he climbed down the tower walls. Tsubaki only looked out the window, very afraid. "Here it goes. All I have to do is jump" She thought closing her eyes before going to the very back of the room and running to the ledge. She raced across the room, getting closer and closer to the ledge. Suddenly she felt wind beneath her feet. Tsubaki felt the very distinct feeling of falling but her hair caught her just as she was inches from the ground. Slowly, she extended her foot and touched the grass. As she slowly let her hair down, she looked around in amazement. The sky was a bright blue and the grass, the most vibrant shade of green. She saw white clouds for the first time ever, felt the grass on her skin, and felt the cool breeze rush over her body. "I'm free" Tsubaki whispered, looking around.

Blackstar sighed. This was the fourth mood swing today. Tsubaki kept going back and forth between being ecstatic and being depressed. She was depressed right now. " I shouldn't have left, oh she's going to be heartbroken" Tsubaki cried in a corner. Suddenly Blackstar had an idea. He walked over to Tsubaki and knelt down next to her. "Listen Tsubaki, This is a part of growing up" He said gently. "What?" She said looking up, teary eyed. "Yes! Of course! Disobeying your parents, breaking their hearts, making them sad" Blackstar replied nonchalantly. Tsubaki's eyes filled with more tears. " But you know if you're feeling this bad, then maybe we can change the deal", Blackstar sighed, " You give me my satchel and go home and then I'll be on my way. We can pretend this never happened" "Well… no" Tsubaki replied "I have been waiting for 18 years to leave that tower. I can't give up now" Blackstar just grumbled. Suddenly he perked up. " Tsubaki, how about you let this big star take you out for food? It's a real classy joint I have in mind" He asked loudly. Tsubaki nodded happily as followed Blackstar as he boasted his tales of glory.

Arachne walked down the forest path. " Stupid Tsubaki, even disobeying my orders" She thought unhappily. Suddenly a majestic blond horse appeared out of nowhere. Arachne jumped back, startled, but then she saw the horse's crest. "A palace horse!" She shrieked. Arachne swept up her cape and raced in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She reached the tower. " Tsubaki! Let down your hair for mummy!" the only response was silence. "TSUBAKI" She screamed but still no answer. As fast as she could she bolted to the side of the tower. She began to rip away bricks from the tower wall until a hidden door was revealed. She threw it open and raced up the steps until she burst into the main room of the tower. " Tsubaki!" Arachne screeched, searching the room. Suddenly she saw a glint of light. She raced to the staircase and threw away one of the stairboards. There was a satchel and inside was the glinting tiara. The tiara was beautiful. It was studded with amethyst and sapphire. Arachne screamed and jumped back. She looked into the satchel again and found a wanted poster for the notorious thief Blackstar. Suddenly she grinned manically. She had her target. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a object.

A gleaming silver dagger

_**Looks like Arachne found out. **_

_**As always review!**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ItsGrell! I'm not sure how this story is going so far so please tell me what you think! Now on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Soul Eater**_

"Here we are! The only place fit to feed a king of my stature" Blackstar boasted.__"Well I guess the Snuggly Kitten Café doesn't sound too bad" Tsubaki said, smiling. "Of course not!" Blackstar yelled as he ran to the restaurant. It was quite shabby on the outside but Tsubaki was sure it would be much better inside. She was wrong. The first thing she noticed was the foul stench. Musky, disgusting odors filled the air. The shabby wooden walls had mold growing on them and this place was dimly lit. Suddenly Tsubaki yelped. She had just seen the people. A Pink haired girl growled at her menacingly and the black haired girl beside her held two knifes. A tall, darker skinned boy stood in the corner. He was muscular and twirled a dagger in his hand. On the other side was a freaky boy with odd glasses and a shiny bald head." EEEEEEEKKKK" Tsubaki screamed as someone pulled on her hair. She gathered her hair up and ran to Blackstar's side. " Aww are you scared? Maybe I should just take you ho-" Blackstar began happily when " Not so fast Star" A voice growled. Out of the shadows, the two teenage girls stalked their way towards Blackstar. Tsubaki tightened her grip on his arm. "Liz, uhh Patty. How are you? You look well! As you can see I was just about to leave" Blackstar stuttered, giving up his bold exterior. The tallest girl, with long brown hair steped forward and pushed Blackstar into a corner and pushed Tsubaki aside. "Me and Patty here can see you've gotton yourself into some trouble. Rich trouble" Liz snickered. Blackstar gulped. "Once we turn you in, we can make a pretty penny" Patty laughed manically. "NOOO! YOU CAN"T" Tsubaki cried, flinging herself at Liz. "What did you say shrimp?" Liz said angrily, turning towards Tsubaki. "You can't have him! I need him. Without him I have to go back to my mother's and be her slave. I just want one taste of freedom. That's always been my dream" Tsubaki said, in tears. Liz's face softened and she patted the scared girl on the shoulder. " I had a dream once, but it never came true" Liz said wrapping her arms around Tsubaki. "We'll help you, But you have to go fast! Soul and Kid escaped and are hot on your trail, same with the royal guard" Liz explained. Tsubaki looked up and smiled, hugging Liz back. Suddenly patty pulled on a lever. A trap door opened and Blackstar, Liz, and Tsubaki raced over to it. "Go live your dream" Liz said softly. Tsubaki smiled back and she and Blackstar raced through the trap door. Not a minute later Soul and Kid burst through the door and forced Liz to let them through. The same happened with the Royal guard. This was a chase, through the hidden tunnel.

"THAT LITTLE NITWIT ESCAPED" Arachne screamed fuming. She had just seen her daughter exit the Snuggly Kitten with that dastardly boy. " Tsubaki, you can run but you won't be able to hide from me" Arachne said, her hand tightly gripping the dagger.

_**Thank you for reading and as always**_

_**Love**_

_**ItsGrell**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again! Time for my next chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Soul Eater**_

Tsubaki and Blackstar walked down the darkened tunnel. There were cobwebs hanging from the dank walls. Lining the walls were old, musty lanterns that cast an eerie glow over the tunnel. Tsubaki held her hair, all bundled up in her arms.

"Blackstar? Are you alright? You seem shaken up" Tsubaki asked in a concerned voice. "I'm fine! A big star like me doesn't get frightened easily!" He boasted but Tsubaki knew it was a façade. Of course she kept her mouth shut. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?"Tsubaki asked gently. "What's there to say? I am big star, dangerously living on the edge! YAHOO!" He yelled out in response. "I think there's more to you than that", Tsubaki whispered as Blackstar turned his head to look at her. Bright blue eyes met darkened eyes as the pair just looked at each other. "I think you're a wonderful person, with a kind heart and are always well meaning" Tsubaki finished, leaning towards him. The couple felt a spark between them as they looked at each other again and leaned closer.

Suddenly fast moving footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel. Tsubaki and Blackstar whipped their heads around and saw the Royal Guard with Azusa and Maka hot on their heels. '" Oh no" Blackstar started, "RUN!" He and Tsubaki picked up their pace, speeding along the narrow tunnel walls. Hearts racing and tensions building as the pair saw a light. They dashed to it with all their might until they burst into the sunlit canyon. " Did we lose them?" Tsubaki panted. " BLACKSTAR" Azusa's voice screamed from the tunnel. " Nope" Blackstar responded quickly. Suddenly when he looked down, through the lower entrance he saw Kid and Soul run outside. They looked up and started pointing and screaming at him. " This is so not my day" Blackstar groaned.

Azusa ran out onto the cliff, her target facing her. "We got them now Maka!" She whispered to her horse. Blackstar began to sweat. How could he be so stupid? Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsubaki begin to lasso her hair. He whipped around and saw her lasso it on to a loose wooden board. She ran and leaped over the edge, her hair carrying her safely to the other cliff. "Oh come on!" He whined as Azusa jumped off the horse and came towards him with a sword. "BLACKSTAR CATCH!" Tsubaki screamed throwing her hair to him. He grabbed it and held on for dear life. He ran of the ledge and skimmed the surface of where Kid and Soul were, as Tsubaki pulled him up. As Tsubaki pulled him up, he made an unsteady landing and fell on her. His arms were on either side of her and his face merely inches from hers. Quickly he leaped up and pulled her up too. "Well umm" Tsubaki stuttered. "Not at this moment sweetheart" Blackstar winked. Tsubaki only blushed. Suddenly in a rage Azusa, cut the water pipeline that this gorge was used for. Water began gushing out in tremendous waves. Tsubaki and Blackstar raced away but the water ended pushing them into an enclosed cave, where all they could do was wait for death by drowning.

Tsubaki felt tears slide down her cheeks as the water rose to her waist. "I am so sorry" she cried as Blackstar tried to pry away the rocks. "It's no use, we are stuck. It's too dark, I can't see anything" Blackstar sighed as the water level rose another inch. Tsubaki just cried more. " I am an orphan" Blackstar spoke gently. " What?" Tsubaki replied with tear stained cheeks. "I never grew up with a mom or a dad. If I am going to die, someone should know" He spoke. " I have magic hair that glows" Tsubaki giggled as the waiter level rose to their neck. "Wait" She realized, "I have magic hair that glows! Flower gleam and glow let your power shine, turn back the clock to bring back what once was mine" Suddenly her Hair glowed a magnificent gold, just as the water covered their heads. They both opened their eyes and noticed an opening in the rocks below. They saw for their lives and began to rip away the rocks until a passage opened and they were sucked through into a river. They both came up gasping for air, as they pulled themselves onto the mossy, green grass.

_**Haha! I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think**_

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! As always review and tell me your thoughts**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled**_

Blackstar panted and tried to regain his breath. Why did this girl's hair glow? Is this some kind of joke? He turned towards Tsubaki and saw her looking ruefully at him. "So uh..Magic hair?" He commented. "Yep" Tsubaki replied, tucking her soaking wet hair behind her ear. Blackstar reached his hand up towards her face, when he noticed he was bleeding. "Oh no! You're hurt" Tsubaki said, running to his side. She began to examine his hand and noticed a deep, bleeding gash. "Come with me, I promise I'll heal this cut for you" She said, pulling Blackstar away to a springy valley.

Soul and Kid coughed as they pulled themselves out of the wet, dirty canyon. "Damn Star! He got away from us again!" Soul yelled in pure rage. Kid put his hand on his shoulder and they shared a knowing look. "Oh boys!" A sing-song voice called. The two men whipped their head around the see an attractive, dark haired woman with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh are you looking for this?" the woman said, pulling the tiara out of her satchel. Kid and Soul crept towards her, growling. "Here", She said, tossing them the tiara," I have no use for this" They greedily grabbed the tiara and slowly moved away. "I was going to offer you a better deal but oh well" The woman cackled. The two boys turned around curiously. "What kind of deal?" Kid inquired. "Give me Blackstar's head on platter and you can have all the riches you like" The woman replied. The two thieves just smirked and nodded.

It had grown to be nighttime and the couple had decided to make camp for the night. They had built a warm, cozy fire that cast a glow all around them. They were both sitting on a log by the fire." Ok, promise you won't freak out alright?" Tsubaki said worriedly, as she wrapped her hair around Blackstar's hand. He only nodded. As she finished wrapping she closed her eyes and began her sweet melody. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Turn back the clock to bring back what once was mine" Her hair began to shine and shimmer the beautiful gold, as Blackstar struggled to not freak out and was silently flipping out. Tsubaki's eyes suddenly widened and she began to unwrap her hair. As Blackstar looked down he saw that his hand was completely healed. "GAH-""Don't freak out!" Tsubaki shushed him. " What? Your hair, glows and shines and running away and what?" Blackstar stuttered. "Ok, ok, calm down. When I was born my mother had drunk the Flower of Life's nectar. It resulted in me having its healing powers. She tried to hide me away because she knew bad people would steal my hair, but I didn't want that lifestyle. I'm running away to be free"She explained quietly. Blackstar slowly scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around. He lifted up her chin and saw she was crying. Slowly he wiped away her tears, one at a time and looked deep into her brilliant blue eyes." Well I guess we are one step closer to freedom" he whispered, pulling her close. _CRACK! _The couple jumped apart and Blackstar raced to his feet. " I'll go investigate" he said, running off into the forest. Tsubaki sighed and smiled. This boy was perfect, funny, kind, and amazing. " Well wasn't that cute?" A shrill voice cackled from behind her. Tsubaki whipped around to see her mother. "Darling! How are you? Did the bad man hurt you? Don't worry mommy is taking you home an-" Arachne began, grabbing Tsubaki's wrist." No!" She yelled, wrenching her hand away. "NO!"Tsubaki screamed." What?" Arachne replied, dazed. "No. I will no longer be a pawn in your games! I'm sick of you telling me sweet lies! He is not a bad man! He is the best person I know!" Tsubaki yelled, in tears. Arachne stiffened. "Fine, but he's only with you because of this" She cried, holding out the tiara. Arachne threw it to the trembling girl. "Here give it to him, and when he leaves you. You'll come crying back to mommy" Arachne whispered, disappearing in to the darkness of the woods. Tsubaki, just stood there, looking out into the darkness.

_**Haha! Next chapter done! What do you guys think? Keep going?**_

_**Anyways review and let me know your thoughts **___

_**Love ItsGrell**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! I have been sick lately and that's why there are so many new chapters! Also I just realized that my chapter names are like ghdgfdg so ya sorry about that I will change them ASAP.**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled**_

Tsubaki crinkled her nose as the morning sun hit her face. She could almost hear Blackstar screaming her name. "_TSUBAKI, TSUBAKIIIIIIIIII" _Wait… Tsubaki shot up out of her green grass bed and saw Blackstar being pulled away by a golden horse. She raced to his side and pulled him out of the horse's grip. "Woah! Woah!" She said, trying to calm the horse. "There , there it's ok!" She said as she approached the horse.

"Hi, my name is Tsubaki. Was this man being mean to you?" Tsubaki said patting the now calm horse. "Hey! That horse was mean to ME!" Blackstar whined. "He was being a meany pants wasn't he?" Tsubaki said, ignoring Blackstar. " So your name is Maka?" She said looking at the horse's nameplate. Maka nodded proudly. "Listen, I really need you not to arrest him today" Tsubaki asked. Maka immediately went into rage position. "Woah! Woah… I really need him to show me around the village today, so could you both set aside your differences just for today!" the long haired girl pleaded. Maka just whinnied. "Today is also my birthday" Tsubaki said quietly. Maka looked at the human girl and sighed as horse could. Maka nodded. "Really?" Tsubaki squealed" OH THANK YOU!" Tsubaki hugged the horse and started to dance around. " Aw looks like little horsie was tamed" Blackstar teased. _THUMP! _" OW! You didn't have to hit me, stupid horse"

The village was like something Tsubaki had never seen. The stone ground was tiled and huge. In the middle was the city's symbol, a giant golden sun. The market was crowded with people celebrating the lost princess's birthday. There was chalk drawing and food tastings. People danced and set out gifts on the mural to bring back their beloved princess. Tsubaki wandered up to the mural and saw the Queen, a beautiful, graceful women with happiness in her eyes. She had dark eyes and a timeless sense of wisdom about her. Her long dark hair fell to the small of her back. The king was a tall, sturdily built man with a large stature. He had messy black hair with brilliant blue eyes, the same as Tsubaki. However it was the baby princess in their arms that intrigued Tsubaki the most. The baby had long silky black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Tsubaki felt connected to the baby but shook of the feeling of knowing her and went to enjoy the festival.

"Ouch!" Tsubaki cried for the millionth time as someone stepped on her hair. She had tried to put it up as best she could. It didn't work. Suddenly Blackstar saw three little girld braiding each other's hair. "Hey Kids" He yelled and held up Tsubaki's hair. The girls eyes widened and they rushed to Tsubaki and ushered her over to their corner.

As they braided her hair, Tsubaki got to know them. Their names were Lilith, Juliette, and little Amy. "Wow miss!" Amy exclaimed "You have the prettiest hair I have ever seen" " Why, thank you Amy" Tsubaki smiled, patting the girl's head. " Gee, you look a lot like the lost princess" Juliette remarked as she weaved flowers into Tsubaki's hair. " Really? I don't think so" Tsubaki replied. Juliette shrugged and continued. " So, Tsubaki, Is that guy your boyfriend" Lilith giggled and her sisters chuckled along. " No, no" Tsubaki laughed. "Well he sure looks at you like he's in love" Juliette laughed as all the girls collapsed in giggles. "I wish" Tsubaki laughed. "I really do wish" Tsubaki thought to herself

After having to deal with Maka while Tsubaki had her hair done, Blackstar was relieved when they were done. Tsubaki stood up and his jaw dropped, her hair was braided and off the ground. Intricate flowers were weaved into her hair. Tsubaki hugged each of the girls and walked back over to her friends. "Wow.. um wow" Blackstar stuttered. Tsubaki smiled.

They did everything they could do in the village. Blackstar took her to library, they had a wonderful lunch, Tsubaki had drawn a magnificent sun in the center of the village square, and now they were listening to the villagers music. Surprisingly no one was dancing.

Tsubaki saw a man she had met that day, Justin standing on the outskirts. She ran up to him smiling and pulled him into the square with her. She began to partner dance with him as they twirled around clapping and laughing. She pulled a Juliette, Lilith, and Amy into the circle and soon everyone began to join. Blackstar was eventually pulled in as Maka snorted. Blackstar tried to find his way to Tsubaki when they were pushed together and were the last two left in the circle, still twirling and laughing. Suddenly Blackstar held Tsubaki in his arms and they looked at each other as the crowd clapped around them.

That evening, Blackstar took Tsubaki out to the dock. "Here, I rented us a boat. Every year they let out lanterns in honor of the princess, figured you should have the best seat." He said sheepishly. "Thank you" Tsubaki smiled as she sat in the boat holding her own lantern. He rowed them out to the middle of the lake where they faced the castle perfectly. Little white stars sprinkled the night sky and shimmered and twinkled. There was a hazy glow covering the two. Suddenly the sky began to fill with golden light. Hundreds of lit lanterns filled the sky over the glowing lake. Tsubaki and Blackstar gently lifted theirs up and let it fly away. They sat in silence. "Thank you" Tsubaki whispered. "What?" Blackstar responded. "Thanks, for everything. You helped me escape and made me realize what life really is" Tsubaki whispered leaning forwards. " Tsubaki you are amazing. You're the only person who helped me figure out what my dreams really were" Blackstar responded, taking her delicate hand. " Tsubaki" Blackstar said tilting up her chin. " My new dream is you" The golden glow settled around them and to Blackstar, Tsubaki had never looked more beautiful. He leaned forward and their lips met. Never had there been more of a spark. Blackstar held Tsubaki close as she eagerly kissed him back. They held each other for a never ending moment when finally they pulled apart.

" Looks like little Blackstar finally got some action" Soul laughed. " At least the girl is symmetrical" Kid replied. "Once they hit the island though, he will pay" Soul laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! First off I want to thank all my followers and reviewers, you all are amazing 3 second please go check out my new story, A Soul Eater Holiday **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled**_

The boat lurched to a stop as it hit the rocky shores of a deserted island. Blackstar stood up and held his hand out to Tsubaki and they walked down the shore holding hands. " Y'know being here with you, I don't think I could be happier" Tsubaki said, blushing. "Here" Tsubaki said thrusting the satchel at Blackstar. "I thought you would leave me right away if I gave it to you, but now I trust you" Blackstar opened his mouth to respond but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kid and Soul lurking in the trees. "Uh listen, I'm just going to go over there real quick" He said nervously "But don't worry your God will be back!"

Blackstar rushed over to dark corner of the trees. He immediately saw Kid and Soul. Soul was sitting on a rock, twirling a little scythe in his hands. "Blackstar, How nice of you to drop in" Kid spoke, staring daggers. "Kid, Soul, buddies, friends!" Blackstar spoke, happily. "Cut the crap Star!" Soul growled, getting up. "Listen guys" Blackstar replied, backing away. Blackstar quickly tossed them the satchel. "Here, I don't even want it anymore" He said, about to turn away. "We don't want the tiara anymore" Kid growled, "We want the girl"

Tsubaki waited, and waited, and waited. Where was he? He was coming back right? Tsubaki furiously pushed these thoughts out of her head. He was definitely coming back. So she just kept on waiting. Suddenly she saw a shadow coming through the trail. "There you are" Tsubaki said, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly the shadow morphed into two shadows. Tsubaki worriedly took a step back. Two men appeared. A white haired one and an odd black haired one with three white stripes on the side of his head. "Excuse me? May I help you?" Tsubaki squeaked nervously. "The rumors are true, her hair is beautiful" The white haired one smirked. The two men both moved towards her. "Where is Blackstar?!" Tsubaki yelled. "Oh your lover boy?" The white haired one laughed. "The moment you gave him the satchel, he ran away" The black haired one laughed, gesturing out onto the water. Tsubaki turned, clamping her hand over her mouth in shock as her eyes filled with tears. There sailing in the foggy distance was Blackstar. He was sailing away, leaving her. "He-he used me, all our emotions were pretend!" Tsubaki's voice began to choke. "He left you for us" the white haired one grinned.

Tsubaki ran. She raced through the forest, running as fast as her legs could take her. She dove behind a bush, breathing heavily when she heard two manly yells from behind her. She ppered out and saw her mother. "Tsubaki" Arachne yelled, rushing towards her possession-I mean daughter. "My darling"Arachne said, embracing Tsubaki in a warm hug. "Oh mom, you were right, all along. The outside world is nothing but heartache" Tsubaki whispered, burying her head in her mother's chest. This outside world only caused pain. Why would Tsubaki ever want to be here again?

Blackstar awoke groggily to a large _THUMP._ The last thing he remembered was Kid and Soul beating on him. "THERE HE IS" Azusa screamed, racing towards the thief. "We have you now" She yelled running to the boat. There he was tied up to the mast with the tiara in his satchel. "Tsubaki?" Blackstar replied groggily. "Wait no! Tsubaki?! Where is she?! TSUBAKI!" Blackstar screamed as he was carried off to prison.

"There we go, every last bit of the awful outside world gone" Arachne announced, after taking out Tsubaki's braids, and flowers. "You stay here while I make dinner" Her mother said, kissing her on the forehead before exiting the room. Sighing, Tsubaki fell onto her bed. She had lost everything. Freedom, friends, love….. No, he never actually loved her. He was using her for his own personal gain. Slowly she looked up at her ceiling when her eyes started to blur. Pictures ran through her head of the Kingdom's symbol and the lost princesses mural. Suddenly she was in a crib with the King and Queen smiling down at her. "_Our little princess, Our Tsubaki"_

She sat up with a start. "I am the lost princess" She whispered. "I am the lost princess!" Tsubaki said. She raced down the stairs to see her "mother" making dinner. "Oh Tsubaki de-" "NO!" Tsubaki screamed. "Darling lower your voice! What has gotton into you?" Arachne replied with a startled voice. "I am the lost princess"Tsubaki mumbled. "Tsubaki! You know how I hate mumbling" Arachne admonished. "I am the lost princess" Tsubaki replied coldly, 'Clear enough for you "mother"?" Arachne's jaw dropped. "I'm right aren't I? All these years you have used me! Me and my hair!" Tsubaki yelled. "I am leaving! Don't try and find me" Tsubaki yelled, walking over to the window. "You are not going anywhere" Arachne replied coldly

_CLIFFHANGER __ Anyways sorry I haven't updated I have been super busy. Please review and give me your thoughts._

_Love ItsGrell_


	12. Chapter 12

_AHHHHH IM SORRY! I know I haven't reviewed in forever! FORGIVE MY LATENESS! _

_Anywho *sniffles* we are at the end of our journey guys. Two chapters left __ I want to thank all of you for your support on this story. It makes me so happy to know people don't hate it_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Tangled._

"LET ME OUT!" Blackstar howled banging on his prison door. He pounded and pounded but no one came. Slowly he turned and slumped down to face his dank, dark cell. The paint was peeling and he was sure he could hear rats. But none of that mattered. He had to find Tsubaki. How could he have been such a idiot this whole time not to see the plain truth in front of him? Tsubaki was the lost princess. He was so stupid not to realize it but after sitting in the cell for what seemed like hours, his idiotic brain came to a conclusion. But it really didn't matter. All he wanted was to see her smile light up the room, see her eyes look curiously into new things, feel her lips on his with an emotion he can't even begin to describe. However he didn't even know how to get back to her. He tried wriggling his hands out of the cuffs that held his hands but to no avail.

The door swung open and there stood Azusa. She smirked. "C'mon it's time for you to be punished" she smiled sadistically. Grabbing him, she pulled him up roughly and started laughing. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time star" Azusa laughed. Blackstar fought against her grip. "LEMME GO! I have to go to her! I have to save her" Blackstar yelled, tugging and wriggling against her steel grip.

"Stop wiggling you worm!" Azusa growled, grabbing him even tighter. " NO I HAVE TO GO TO HER! She- is- the-lost- princess" Blackstar panted, still struggling. " Ya and I have nine arms" Azusa rolled her eyes. "LET ME GO" Blackstar yelled when suddenly the whole room was bathed in darkness.

CLUNK! The grip on Blackstar's arm loosened and suddenly wasn't there. He struggled to adjust to the darkness when the lights flooded the room. He saw Azusa out cold on the ground and Patty behind her. She waved and smiled. "P-patty?!" Blackstar gasped. "YUP! Now go! Quick quick!" Patty chanted pushing him through the door at the end of the hallway. Blackstar turned at her and smiled, before racing out the door. "Hold on princess, I'm coming" He thought, determinedly.

He raced out to the courtyard, where the sun shone bright. He looked around, looking for an escape through the golden brick walls. THUMP THUMP THUMP! "There he is!"GET HIM!" voices rang out through the castle. Blackstar whipped around to see a army running at him.

"Over here dimwit" A familiar voice called. He looked to the side, to see Liz beckoning to a catapult. He raced over, as fast as his legs could carry him, when Liz hoisted him up onto the catapult. " Now just remember, arms in! Knees bent, and legs apart!" She commanded. "Arms in! Knees bent! Legs apart- wait legs apar-?" Blackstar began before being launched into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed before falling onto a hard surface. He looked down and saw Maka. She neighed and looked at him. Blackstar was about to say something when the guards came up behind him. He and Maka began to race along the top walls of the castle when a ledge loomed near. " Uh.. Maka? Maka! MAKA!" Blackstar screeched as she jumped over the ledge. Time seemed to freeze before she thudded on a nearby rooftop and kept going. She raced and raced through the village, away from the guards. Into the green forest, running and running, racing and racing! She ran into the little cove where Tsubaki was and came to a sudden stop.

Blackstar hopped off her back and ran to the tower. "TSUBAKI! TSUBAKI! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR" He called, desperation filling his voice. Her hair flew down, no reply just silence. He gripped her luscious locks and climbed, climbing for true love. He reached the top and raced in when a sharp pain hit his back.

Blackstar fell to the ground blood spilling from his back. The pain just wouldn't go away. A sharp jab getting sharper and sharper and his vision getting blurrier and blurrier. He willed himself to look up and he saw Tsubaki, chained to a wall, a gag in her mouth. Tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled to get to his side. A cackling laugh rang out from beside him. "Ah Blackstar, you little idiot, Did you really think you could ever be happy?" Arachne cackled, walking up next to Tsubaki and kneeling. "You were the only one to know our secret, and of course you'll be the last" She cackled. "Now say goodbye Tsubaki… Buh bye!" Arachne laughed, pinching Tsubaki's cheeks.

"mmf!MMF!" Tsubaki screamed as best she could. " Arachne ripped off her gag. "WHAT IS IT YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Arachne screeched. "Let me heal him!" Tsubaki begged. Arachne just laughed and began to drag her away. "STOP! NO!" she cried. "Let me heal him and I swear, I will never leave you, I will be by your side forever. That's what you wanted right?! Just. Let. Me. Heal. Him" Tsubaki begged. Arachne's lips curled and she reached down to untie Tsubaki's ropes.

Tsubaki raced to her one true love, and held him in her arms. "I'm so sorry" She cried, leaning towards him. Slowly Blackstar weakly reached a hand up to her cheek. " You were biggest adventure, and my best dream" She said, taking his hand on her cheek. "Tsubaki…." Blackstar whispered as Tsubaki began to wrap her hair around him. "Yes?" She said tearfully. "You were my new dream" He said, placing his hand on her neck before slicing her hair off with a sharp piece of metal.

Tsubaki's hand flew to her bare neck. Her hair began to turn to dust as Arachne desperately tried to collect it all. "No.. NOO!" She screamed, spinning madly throughout the room. Her skin grew wrinkly and her hair grew gray. She saw herself in the mirror and screamed, pulling her hood over her eyes. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed, madly walking backwards, until she fell. Straight out the window and turned to dust. All that was left was her cloak.

"NO! NO! why would you do that?!" Tsubaki shrieked. "Better for me- me to be dead.. and for you to be free" He breathed heavily. " Star, you were what made me feel free" Tsubaki said, tears streaming down her eyes. Blackstar began to say something but his eyes gently began to close. "NO! no… please don't leave me…." Tsubaki cried, tears escaping her eyes as she looked to her fallen hero's face.

The tears fell onto Blackstar and suddenly Gold began to glow through his chest. Gold beams shot up through his chest and intertwined making a brilliant show of sparks. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into Tsubaki's eyes. "Tsu-Tsubaki?" He asked unbelieving. " Is this.. heaven?" He asked, smiling. Tsubaki just jump-hugged him. "Blackstar" She cried. She looked up grabbing hold of his shirt. She leaned forward and kissed him with all her power. He smiled as she kissed him, kissing back, placing his hand on the small of her back. "I love" He whispered through her kisses. She looked up with wide eyes. "I- I love you too" She smiled with watery eyes before kissing him again.

_YESSSSSSSSSS! The esteemed couple are together! 1 more chapter! Love ItsGrell_


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter guys! Thank you for your support and kind words!Please check out my other fics and message me 3 thanks guys_

_Disclaimer: And for the last time, I do not own soul Eater or Tangled._

The King and Queen sat in there parlour when a messenger raced in. He whispered a message in the King's ear, and the ruler stood immediately. He looked and his wife, a look that told everything. They ran to their balcony, where when they opened the doors stood their daughter. Tears filled the Queen's eyes. She gasped and ran to her daughter, squeezing her tightly. The King joined. At last their little princess had returned home

_The Kingdom was happy and rejoiced for their Royal family. As for me, got myself a nice job. Husband of the beautiful Princess Tsubaki! And there it ends the story of Tsubaki and me, and I just have a few more words to say. _

_And they both lived_

_Happily Ever After_


End file.
